


Eavesdropping

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [21]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bond's Breaking and Entering Again, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character In Command, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Prompt Fic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Bond doesn't cut comms while seducing a contact?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bondkink comm on LJ. The prompt was _Bond seducing a woman on a mission, knowing that M is listening in. Bonus points if she's so turned on she starts touching herself whilst he's fucking the other woman._ (The addition of Bill Tanner was entirely my doing!)  
>  Disclaimer: I want an M of my own - as it is, I'm merely borrowing them.  
> Spoilers: None (pre-Skyfall)

As Bond continued to seduce the Russian woman, Tanner wondered if the agent had forgotten to cut his comms link, or if he thought M had done so after their last conversation. He glanced sideways at his boss, wondering if he should suggest that they terminate the link, but M had such a rapt expression on her face that he swallowed the words.

The noises from the hotel room seemed to indicate that Bond had moved from words to actions – and that his Russian contact, Anna, was enjoying his attentions. Tanner glanced at M again, looking at her from the corners of his eyes. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was also enjoying what Bond was doing. His suspicions deepened when he became aware that M's right hand was no longer resting on the desk before her. He continued his surreptitious observations as it became clear that Bond was actually fucking Anna.

Tanner abruptly realised that M was engaged in touching herself beneath her desk. He felt a surge of excitement and lust, his cock beginning to swell and stiffen; M was frigging herself while listening to Bond fucking another woman, and he, Tanner, was getting hard at this amazingly erotic situation.

He'd been aware of an underlying sexual tension between Bond and M whenever he'd sat in on meetings with them, but he'd simply assumed Bond was attracted to M in the same way that he seemed to be attracted to all women. It had certainly never occurred to him that M was also attracted to Bond, but there was no denying the fact that M was finger-fucking herself; he noticed that her eyes were now closed, and he wondered if she'd forgotten he was still in her office.

He wished he could touch himself, now that he was so rampantly erect, but he didn't dare to move for fear of drawing M's attention. As he listened to Bond (who clearly had a lot of stamina) and watched M (rather more openly now, although he was prepared to drop his gaze the moment her eyes opened), he found himself wondering what it would be like to have sex with them both. He bit back a whimper.

Tanner was aware that his heart was racing, his mouth was growing dry, and his breathing was beginning to feel constricted as he desperately longed to gasp for air in response to the thickening sexual tension in the room. He'd never been so unbearably aware of his body as he was in that moment.

Suddenly a long, sensuous moan filled his ears, swiftly followed by the sound of Bond grunting in obvious satisfaction. Tanner continued to watch M, hearing a faint sigh of relief from her as he noticed that her busy fingers were slowing down. Quickly he dropped his gaze, acutely aware of the fact that he was the only one who hadn't yet come, and wondering how the hell he was going to get out of M's office without revealing the fact that he was sporting a massive boner.

He heard Bond's voice speaking softly: "Goodnight M", and realised abruptly that Bond had known all along that M was still listening in. There was a click as Bond cut the comms link before M could respond, and Tanner dared to look up at her.

"Why, Mr Tanner, are you blushing?" she asked as calmly as if she hadn't had her fingers stuffed in her pussy mere moments ago.

"N-n-no," he stuttered, although he thought he probably was; he certainly felt hot and he desperately wanted to loosen his tie.

To his horror M got to her feet and moved around to the front of her desk, leaning back against the edge of it in a wonderfully casual manner. Tanner had shifted the file that was resting on his knee to cover his lap as M moved, hoping she wouldn't notice, or would ignore the gesture.

"Well, well, Mr Tanner. It appears that you enjoyed listening to Bond's liaison with Miss Petrovski. I hadn't realised that you were such a voyeur," M said, her tone teasing as she looked meaningfully at the file shielding his crotch.

"I didn't," he answered instantly, then immediately regretted the denial, knowing M would want to know what had aroused him.

Her eyebrows rose, her eyes fixed on him as he shifted awkwardly in his seat. "No? So what has left you with such a hard-on then?"

"I – uh – um – " Tanner floundered wildly, desperate to explain, but unable to think of anything except the truth.

M's puzzled expression suddenly cleared. "Oh, I see," she said softly. "You realised what I was doing?"

"I – uh – that is, yes." Tanner closed his eyes, his cheek aflame, as he waited to be reprimanded.

"In that case," M said, still in that same soft voice, "I think I had better help you out." Tanner's eyes popped open and he stared at her, doubting he'd heard her correctly.

She crossed to his chair, reaching down to grab his tie, which she tugged on so that he was forced to stand up or be throttled. Her other hand brushed against his straining erection and in something of a daze he heard her murmur, "Very impressive."

007-007-007

M woke abruptly, suddenly aware that someone was in her bedroom with her. She carefully slid a hand towards her pillow, but another hand – large, firm, and masculine – grabbed hold of her wrist.

"You won't need that," a voice told her, too low for her to recognise.

She felt the bed dip slightly as the intruder sat down beside her. He still retained his hold on her wrist with his right hand and, after a moment, she felt his left hand clasp her knee.

"What do you want?" she demanded, hoping she didn't sound as unnerved as she felt.

"Isn't it obvious, my dear M?" asked the man.

"James? What are you doing here?" Blast the man, why did he have to keep letting himself into her flat?

A small torch flicked on, and he placed it on the bedside table. "Did you enjoy my show?" he asked.

"Show?" she asked, bemused.

"My radio show." 

"Oh." She suddenly felt breathless, and was acutely aware that his left hand had begun to slide up her leg. She shivered involuntarily as she felt a surge of desire stiffening her nipples and making her pussy begin to grow slick.

"It turned you on, then," Bond said, "listening to me fucking another woman." She could just make out a smile in the dim light, a very predatory smile, which just made her want him more. "I was thinking of you the whole time I was fucking Anna, you know."

Before she could formulate a response, his hand reached her pussy and he pushed his first two fingers inside her without warning. M orgasmed immediately, her muscles clenching tightly around his fingers.

"Oh Christ!" she gasped, shocked, but aware that she was already building up for a second orgasm as he began to roughly finger fuck her.

"Did you touch yourself, while I was fucking Anna?" he asked.

"Yes!" She could have lied, of course, but she didn't want to.

"Did you come?"

"Yes."

"Did you cry out?"

"No."

"Why not?" Bond's questions were as insistent as the fingers relentlessly fucking her throbbing pussy.

"Because Tanner was in the office," she muttered. At the time she had forgotten he was there and it had been a shock, after her climax, to open her eyes and see him sitting opposite her.

She looked up and saw Bond's eyes were gleaming in the dim light. "Did Tanner enjoy the show?" 

"I think he enjoyed watching me wanking while listening to you," M admitted. She shook her head slightly. "Actually, I know he did."

"Did you fuck him, afterwards?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Describe it to me, every detail." 

M moaned, then began describing how she'd removed her skirt and unbuttoned her blouse, before making him drop his trousers so that Tanner could fuck her bent over her desk. She repeated the things they'd said to each other, the names they'd called each other as he'd pounded his cock into her pussy, which was still throbbing from where she'd wanked.

As she finished she felt another orgasm rip through her, and then Bond was tugging off his clothes, before removing her nightdress. 

"My turn, then," he said. He pushed her back down onto the bed, then straddled her thighs, his cock as erect as Tanner's had been earlier. M reached for it, but he brushed her hand aside. "No you don't – I want to come inside you while you scream my name."

M felt her eyebrows rise. "You're very sure of yourself, James."

"I'm very sure I want to fuck you senseless," he said, his voice huskier as he moved backwards, then stretched out atop her. 

M shuddered with pleasure as he eased his erection inside her; he was gentler than he'd been with his fingers, which surprised her. But once he was fully sheathed, he didn't hold back; she quickly found herself fisting handfuls of sheet as he thrust deep and hard. Soon she was moaning his name, gasping "Christ!" and "Fuck!" and "More!" as she neared her climax. Then she was coming, and although she didn't scream his name, she certainly cried out "James!" at the critical moment, before she felt his cock pulsing deep inside her.

To her surprise, he kissed her quite tenderly as she came down from her ecstatic high, before asking politely if she wanted him to go.

M rolled her head sideways and looked at the bedside clock: 4am. "No, you can stay to breakfast," she said. "But I'm not giving you a lift into work."

He smirked and she slapped his thigh half-heartedly. "Behave," she said sternly.

He rolled off her, then looked at her through half-closed eyelids. "If you're going to start spanking me, you'll never get to work," he told her.

M felt her eyebrows rising. "I'd have thought, after all the times you've been tortured, that such things were far from pleasurable."

"Mmm, but done right," he murmured, sounding sleepy.

She shook her head slightly, then shifted closer to him, and was pleased when he spooned his body around hers. As she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help wondering how Tanner would react to the idea of being spanked.


End file.
